mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Mixels Reunitation/Daredevil
Daredevil is the first episode in Series 1 of Mixels Reunitation. It serves as the pilot. Description Teslo has been good friends with Kraw all his life, so when they go skydiving together, he needs help from Mesmo to get over his fear of heights. Plot The episode starts out with Teslo watching TV. Then he hears the phone. Alarmed, he gets the phone and answers it, and finds out it's Kraw. Kraw tells him the "mystery activity" they're doing is comfirmed, and Teslo gets excited. Kraw says they're going skydiving. Nervous, Teslo quietly says "OK". Back at Kraw's house, Kraw seems confused that Teslo hung up so quickly after saying bye that way. Teslo quickly dials a number, and it turns out to be the Wiztastics' home phone. Mesmo answers, and Teslo quickly tells him that he needs help with his flying abilities. Mesmo, tired and annoyed, says he doesn't know if he should, but ends up doing it anyways. Teslo tells him to meet up in the Mountain City in 3 hours. Mesmo gets there, and tries to give Teslo tutorials. He helps teslo jump from ledges, starting with really short ones and then moving to high ones. Eventually, Teslo gets scared and runs away into his bedroom, passing Zaptor, who is eating a Hamlogna Sandwich. Mesmo flies into Teslo's room after saying hello to Zaptor, and gives Teslo a speech about how he was scared of heights, too. Then he quickly got over it after continuously trying to fly. Afraid he would never fly, Magnifo put a spell on him that would allow him to fly before he got older, and he quickly got over it. Teslo feels better, but not good enough. He whispers a plan to Mesmo, and Mesmo thinks it's a bad idea, but decides to go along with it. The next day, at the Sproingy Lands, Kraw and Teslo are about to skydive. Mesmo comes over, and Kraw asks what he's doing here. Teslo says that he's going to mix with Kraw to get over his fear of heights. Kraw says that he's missing out, and then jumps down. Teslo quickly mixes with Mesmo, then flies down, speeding up whenever he wants with electrical energy. Eventually, he's about to land, and tries to land softly, but since he doesn't know how to properly use the wings, he just falls down on his face. Beaten up, Teslo unmixes with Mesmo, and feels bad. Kraw says it's okay, and that they could have went to Mixel Park, which they're doing next week. Teslo asks if they could go now, and Kraw answers with a yes. Mesmo then asks if he could join, and Kraw says yes. The episode ends with Mesmo happy that he's getting included into something. Characters Major Characters *Teslo (Debut) *Kraw (Debut) *Mesmo (Debut) Minor Characters *Zaptor (Debut) Mentioned *Magnifo Transcript For a full transcript of '''Daredevil', see here.'' Trivia *This episode shows Teslo's fear of heights completely and even focuses entirely on it. *It is unknown if Teslo has gotten over his fear of heights after the episode. *Tentro and Balk were going to appear in this episode, but they were cut out. Gallery For the gallery of '''Daredevil', see here.'' What do you think of this fanon episode? Awesome! Pretty Good! OK. I feel neutral on this. Err...I don't favor it. I don't really like it. HORRIBLE! COMPLETELY HORRIBLE!